dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel Grayson
"Trust No One." Isabel Evelynn Grayson Gryffindor Hogwarts Student (First Year) ~ Roleplayed by Rvt ~ History Isabel's parents, Ann Kim and Robert Grayson, both from the state of Pennsylvania in the U.S.A., met in the summer. They dated for a while before getting engaged and married a year later. After they married, they had their first daughter and named her Mary. About a year and a half later, Isabel was born, and about four years after that, Joseph. The three children were very kind to each other and got along very well. Isabel was an extremely cheerful little girl, but that all changed when she reached middle school. Isabel began to slow down. She didn't get along so well with everyone anymore. She became rather suspicious of others, and trusted fewer people. Then, in 5th grade, something snapped. Fear and anxiety controlled her. She became a quiet, shy, and suspicious girl who rarely talked to anyone. Her school friends also moved away, and she lost a lot of familiarity in her life. Her parents began to send her to a counselor, but it didn't seem to help. During the summer, her father made an important announcement. He was given an amazing new job opportunity in the United Kingdom, so he wanted the family to move there. The rest of her family was very excited at the idea, but Isabel shut down. She barely had any friends now. The only people she new in the UK was, well, no one. However, Isabel said nothing, so she and her family moved to the UK. The first few weeks there were horrifying for Isabel. She spent most of her time in her room, adjusting to the time zone and looking at pictures of her home in the U.S. One day, she had a little bit of a meltdown. She shot water from the tips of her fingers and soaked the United Kingdom map her father had given her. She was confused at first, but paid very little attention to it. It grew stronger, however. Once, she pierced a hole through her pillow just by staring at it. Her window disappeared, and in its place was a picture of her favorite beach back in the United States. She became scared, but wouldn't tell her parents. Who knows what they would have done if she showed them. One day, she received a letter in the mail from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents and sister were so excited, and her brother wailed and wished that he got one. Isabel was frozen in fear. Would anything be familiar in a school of magic? Would anyone like her? Could she survive in this new place? Personality Isabel may seem hostile and antisocial, but is really shy, sensitive and quiet. She can be a bit of a daydreamer, and enjoys doodling. She is rather serious and very observant. She once was a talkative, cheerful, silly and humorous, and curious girl, but now she is very reserved. Appearance Isabel has caramel hair with natural blonde highlights. She has brown eyes, but in the right lighting, they can appear gray. She is tall for her age. Possessions Relationships Magical Abilities Spell List (Build your spell list from the complete list here.) 1st Year *Incendio Trivia *Robert, Isabel's father, is a health insurance saleman. * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Rvt205 Category:Muggle-Born Category:Brown Hair Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Gryffindor Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Brown Eyes Category:July Birthday Category:Name begins with "I"